What's Love Got To Do With It?
by Shnee
Summary: An amazing song by Tina Turner. Alicia Spinnet always thought of Oliver Wood as an annoying big brother. So why, at the first sign of steamy muscles, is she fantasising about him? Songfic.


**What's Love Got To Do With It? **

**by**

**Tina Turner**

"Good mooorning sunshine!!"

"Wha?" I slobbered, rolling over in bed and deciding that no, on no circumstances am I getting out of _this_ cosy little cocoon.

"Alicia! Get your arse up! We've got Quidditch in half an hour!" Explained the increasingly annoying voice of Katie Bell. Honestly, couldn't she see I was content here?

But before I could even begin snoring to prove my determination to sleep, Katie had acquired assistance from Angelina and had grabbed my ankles, hauling me over and off of the bed.

"What the bloody hell?!" I shrieked. "Can you not see I'm sleeping?" I huffed and clambered back into bed.

However, despite my attempts, Katie and Angelina soon had me showered and dressed, and huffing at the dormitory door. "I want sleeeep," I whined, glancing adoringly at my still cosy-looking bed.

"You'll have time for sleep after practise," Angelina waved my complaints off. "Wood will banshee your ass if you don't turn up."

Still in a sultry mood, I slumped down to the Great Hall to get breakfast. But, I could never eat this early in the morning, so I slipped out of the hall before any of the team could start thinking of heading, as I wanted to warm up.

I breathed in the chilled morning air as I crossed the pitch, feeling the ice cold hit my lungs like a punch and feeling more awake. I stepped into the changing rooms, expecting to find it empty, but was surprised to find Oliver Wood standing by his locker, clad in nothing but a modest towel round his waist. And for absurd reason, I found my neck heating up. I had seen Wood topless before, so why the hullabaloo now?

Wood glanced up, doing a double take as he saw me come in; he obviously hadn't expected anyone to be down already. "What are you doing down here?" Ha! I am a mind reader!

"I wanted to warm up," I answered quizzically, keeping my eyes trained on his; if I didn't look at his chest, I wouldn't blush even more. "Why are you down here?"

Wood shrugged, "All the hot water was gone by the time I wanted a shower, so I came down to use these ones." He's wet too? Holy Merlin…I felt the need to drool.

Deciding that conversation was just too much for me in my mental state, I headed for my locker. I brushed past Wood, feeling his tense shoulder scuff mine in a quick and painless flutter.

**You must understand**

**That the touch of your hand**

**Makes my pulse react**

I sucked in a quick breath, staring determinedly at my locker combination and feeling Wood's eyes on my cheek.

"You all set for the match this Saturday then?" he asked after a lengthily pause that felt like an eternity.

Clearing my throat, I attempted calm and collected; "Yep, absolutely, it's only Ravenclaw, and they're a bunch of tutus."

"Don't be too quick to judge," Wood warned me, "they can be as sneaky as the Slytherins when they want to so just keep your sense alert!"

Huh, I knew this was an eye-rolling moment; we'd played Ravenclaw a thousand times and every time they were pushovers. So why wasn't I rolling my eyes? Because for some reason, I found it must more pleasant to stare surreptitiously at his toned chest than actually listen to the git.

**That it's only that thrill**

**Of boy meeting girl**

**Opposites attract**

Who could like Wood anyway? In the nicest way possible, he's an ass with an obsession over Quidditch. I love the game and everything, but he acts like he's fighting for his first child. So I was pleased with myself that I came to the conclusion of hormones! I hadn't had a boyfriend in months, I was obviously just feeling the pressure of a teenage girl under the pressure of being around half naked members of the opposite sex. This was no problem.

**It's physical**

**Only logical**

**You must try to ignore**

**That it means more than that**

"So how's life treating you, Spinnet?" Wood attempted at conversation, I gulped.

"F-fine, uh, why wouldn't it be fine?" I attempted to string sentences together, but somehow ended up glaring at Wood.

He eyed me critically, as though deciding whether or not he wanted insanity on his team. "You alright?"

**Oh what's love got to do with it?**

**What's love but a second hand emotion?**

**What's love got to do with it?**

**Who needs a heart,**

**When a heart can be broken?**

I knew where I stood. The last relationship I had been in was a disaster anyway, so Wood could pretend to check up on me all he wanted cos I was over men. Who needed them anyway? They smelled weird after practise, they did that weird eyebrow thing when you said something stupid, and they ask you if you're alright when you obviously just don't want to talk about anything!

"What? No I'm fine, I'm lovely, actually, glorious," I forced a smile, but it probably came out more of a grimace. Oh dear Lord someone put some clothes on the boy!

Oh lovely, he's coming closer. Stay away boy! Shoo! "You sure?" he asked, stepping closer and watching me fidget with my school robes as I attempted to get changed. "You seem a bit, on the edge."

Oh my Merlin he's reading my mind!

**  
****It may seem to you**

**That I'm acting confused**

**When you're close to me**

**If I tend to look dazed**

**I've read it someplace**

**I've got cause to be**

"N-no, I'm fine," I stammered, how had I not noticed that dimple? How cute! Uh, I mean, I'm sure loads of other guys have dimples…

"You're sweating," he observed. Was it? Goodness! I must look a state; look away boy! Look away! And then he did the impossible, he reached up and brushed my hair out my face with his finger, and then felt my forehead with his palm.

I had a feeling that the sane me would be flinching and swatting him by now, Alicia Spinnet never let any guy near her unless he had a pass! Gracious Wood what the hell has you been spiking my drinks with?

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

I could smell him, sweet Merlin. He smelled of soap, and there was something spicy in there. My eyes fell shut and I breathed it in, liking the way his course skin brushed mine.

**There's a name for it**

**There's a phrase for it**

**But whatever the reason**

**You do it for me**

I gazed up at him through my eyelashes, hoping he couldn't read my mind. If he shifted once more, then he'd be within kissing distance. Oh to hell with it! I want to snog Wood! Just for the heat of it all because Merlin knows he's getting me wound up enough.

**Oh what's love got to do with it?**

**What's love but a second hand emotion?**

**What's love got to do with it?**

**Who needs a heart,**

**When a heart can be broken?**

He was staring at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. Why wasn't he looking away? His brown eyes were boring into me and I felt my knees shrug off all weight and I somehow found myself leaning. That's right, leaning. Like, towards him.

He glanced from my eyes to my lips repeatedly, as though wanting permission, and becoming tired of this waiting, I stopped it. In one spine rattling lurch I found my lips suddenly connected with Wood's. His hand shifted, running past my hair line and stroking my messy hair as his other hand found my waist, tugging me forward. This was unbelievable! Yesterday I saw Wood as an exceedingly annoying big brother, what the hell happened??

He breathed in quickly, never separating our lips but pressing on, putting more pressure in our kiss until his tongue tickled my bottom lip and I immediately let him in. I felt my hands swoop up and around his neck at the same time as he brought both hands to my hips and shifted me, pulling me closer until we were almost one body.

I've been thinking of a new direction…

I felt something sting my lips and suddenly he had me pressed against the lockers, heaving my further up the wall until he was the only thing keep me up there. We pressed on with such force, such desperation for this moment that I couldn't breathe. Literally. Our lips parted for only a second, our eyes connecting instead for a split second before he planted a feather light kiss on my lips and continued further down, leaving a trail of burning kisses down my jaw line and to my neck. I glanced at the ceiling helplessly, feeling my heart beat thump the hell out of my rib cage and suddenly didn't care.

I took his face in my hands and crashed my lips against his, sliding my fingers into his hair and tangling them in his mess of knots.

But since when has simply kissing gotten me anything I wanted? My last relationship ended with a kiss…

**But I have to say**

**I've been thinking about my own protection**

**It scares me to feel that way**

This wasn't good; it would come to no good, so I should stop this un-goodness!

With one last tug at his bottom lip, I pulled out of our kiss, feeling my body slide down the wall and my face blush.

He let out a heavy breath, as though he had been waiting to let it go for weeks, and forced a weird tangled smile at me, taking his hands away and instead running one through his hair. I wanted my hands there instead.

I let out a shaky breath and glanced up at him, "Umm, t-that was…"

"Unexpected?" he forced a tortured laugh.

"Uhh, yeah," I felt my face attempt a smile, but it came out more of a grimace.

I heard footsteps outside and glanced hurriedly at Wood. "Umm, this didn't happen, yeah?"

**What's love got to do with it?**

**What's love but a sweet old-fashioned notion?**

**What's love got to do with it?**

**Who needs a heart when a heard can be broken?  
**

He stared at me for a heartbeat, before nodding sluggishly. "I haven't slept that well recently," he told me, forcing a questionable look as if to say; is this a good enough excuse?

"Me neither actually!" I chimed in, nodding enthusiastically. "I didn't have breakfast this morning either."

Wood frowned. "Well it shouldn't be finished just yet, run up and get something before practise because no one can play on an empty stomach! I don't want my players falling off their brooms just because they couldn't be bothered eating!"

I rolled my eyes, "yes mum."

So I left. I passed Katie and Angelina on my way out the changing rooms, and I ate an apple. I mean, Wood couldn't have his team falling off their brooms.

**A/N I know I've been gone an half dead for months but this is to assure everyone that I am actually alive and still writing! ..kinda. I'm sorta on hiatus for everything right now but I am trying! I'm nearly finished an update for How To Be A Lupin and I've got a few versions of what could hopefully be a sequel to Define Love. Be assured that the sequel will be much better writing than the original and if things are meant to be then the first chapter should be up by the end of the summer! I'm away on holiday for the rest of the week so I have no guarantees of any more updates or songfics but I would love some reviews to put me in the mood for writing! So let's make a deal; You all leave me 10+ reviews for whenI get back, and I'll promise to update either Define Love or How To Be A Lupin, sound good? Okay, onwards with the reviews!! **

**Shonagh! XxX**


End file.
